bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Linus
|place = 8/18|challenges = 7|votesagainst = 3|days = 30|season2 = 8|image2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = TBA|challenges2 = TBA|votesagainst2 = TBA|days2 = TBA|seasonscompeted = 2|dayslasted = TBA|tribalwins = TBA|individualwins = TBA|totalchallengewins = TBA|totalvotes = TBA}} is a contestant on the online community game & ! Bio Name (Age): Nigel (Linus) Silversides Timezone: Central Time. What makes you triggered?: Hieu's mangatar. That guy looks like if I piss him off I will probably be kidnapped and murdered in my sleep. Favorite Survivor Hag Queen and Why?: I realized after I wrote this that the word hag was in the question which is completely untrue to my answer, but screw it this is my bio. Kourtney Moon Because of her immense strategic capabilities and challenge prowess! I can guarantee you if she wasn't medivac'd she would have won One World with absolutely no difficulty, been brought back for blood vs water where she again would have won with absolutely zero votes cast against her, save for the 8 Jury members who would have all given her the vote because of how amazing she played! This two time winning streak would prompt the producers to change the them of Cambodia to be Sandra vs Kourtney where Kourtney would for a third time play perfect game. Her third time playing she would be so experienced she wouldn't even have to think about the game and would set up an animal sanctuary on the island to for all the chickens including Mark. After Winning a third time she would be awarded numerous environmentalist awards due to helping so many animals in Cambodia. Now having so much experience with juries and controlling votes she would run for president as a third party candidate who would beat out both Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump with at least 90% of the popular vote! As president she would support the funding science agencies around the US and the newly funded agencies would create a super-crop that could feed the worlds population at almost no cost. Kourtney would then be awarded the Noble Peace Prize and be considered the greatest human being ever to exist on earth. And all of this was only stopped because she had a tumor the size of a grapefruit in her stomach during the filming of One World. That is why Kourtney Moon is best queen! Give yourself an Edgic Rating for your personality, if you don't know what that is what are three words to describe you?: After extensive Wikipedia levels of research, I have decided that I have an edgic rating of OTTP5! And, since I couldn't bare missing the chance to talk about myself more, Ill give you three words as well! Honest, Funny, Eccentric. What is something about you that might prevent you from becoming the Sole Survivor?: Some personalities could begin to find my joking egotism and big personality off-putting. I also worry that since I try to be as honest and upfront as possible, I assume others will do the same and I could become too trusting of people who say they are my allies *sadface emoji*. Voting History Survivor: Chichen Itza Voting History Trivia Category:8th Place